1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a color film substrate and a transflective LCD having wide viewing angle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCD panels generally include a color film substrate and an array substrate opposite to the color film substrate, and wherein a liquid crystal layer is encapsulated within the space encapsulated between the two substrates. As the liquid crystal molecules do not emit lights themselves, a light source is needed for the display panel to display images. The LCDs may include transmission, reflective, and transflective LCDs.
The transmission liquid crystal panel mainly adopt the backlight source as the light source, wherein the backlight source is arranged behind the liquid crystal panel. The pixel electrode on the array substrate may be the transparent electrode operating as a transmission area.
Regarding the reflective liquid crystal panel, usually, a front light source or an external light source is adopted. The array substrate may adopt the reflective electrodes, which are made by materials such as metal or other materials having good reflective characteristics, as the transmission area, so as to reflect the light beams from the front light source or the external light source.
The transflective liquid crystal panels may be viewed as combination of the transmission and the reflective panels. On the array substrates, not only the reflective area, but also the transmission area are configured thereon. At the same time, the backlight source and the front source may be adopted at the same time.
The advantage of the transmission LCDs resides in that the transmission LCD may display bright images in a dark environment, and the shortcoming is that the light beams passing through the liquid crystal panel are only a small portion of the light beams emitting by the backlight source, that is, the utilization rate of the backlight source is not high. In order to enhance the brightness of the backlight source, the power consumption of the backlight source may be greatly increased.
The reflective LCDs may utilize the external light source to reduce the power consumption, but the reflective LCDs reply on the external light source and cannot display images in a dark environment.
The transflective LCDs include the advantages of the transmission and the reflective LCDs. That is, the transflective LCDs may display bright images in a dark environment, such as indoor, and also may be adopted in portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, palms, GPRS and so on, so as to operate in outdoor.
However, the viewing angle of the transflective LCD may be small, which results in distortion when the viewing angle is not the optimal one. The viewing angle relates to the angles formed by visual line and the normal of the transflective LCD.